Is Everyone in Love with T.K.?
by Crysie
Summary: A typical day for T.K. turns out not so typical... One of those fics where I wrote it when I was ~really~ hyper, so yeah... Anyway, basically it's about what the title says! Kind of weird ending.


iseveryoneinlovewitht.k

Disclaimer: I hate these... I hate these... I hate these. Anyway, I don't own digimon.  
  
Authors Note: It's one of those pointless fics where I thought of the plot within ten minutes. Anyway, enjoy!  
  
Also, this is my first attempt at a humor! *everyone runs away screaming* So please keep that in mind!  
  
I wouldn't call this humor, well maybe, it just kinda has a funny (by that I mean, ironic) ending.  
  
**~**  
  
The blonde, who is known to Davis as T.A.' or T.S.', grumbled at the loud noise that was coming from beside him. Automatically, he leaned towards his night stand, banged a fist towards the noise, and only seconds later, the room was silent.  
  
Stupid alarm, he mumbled, pulling the cover over his head.  
  
After ten minutes, he found himself getting dressed because his mom was calling him.   
  
I bet Matt doesn't have to be waken up by his alarm. I bet Dad doesn't even care. T.K. sighed and began fixing his hair, but when it wouldn't go the way he wanted it to go, he took his white hat and stuck it over his head, so that only the tips of his hair would show.  
  
T.K., hurry up, you're going to be late.  
  
I'm coming!  
  
T.K. grabbed at his wallet and flew out the door. As he entered the kitchen, he didn't smell the cooking of eggs or the milk from cereal. No, in his house, it wasn't like that. Sometimes he hated it.  
  
His mother rushed past, holding a dozen papers in hand. Eat some breakfast. I think there's some milk that hasn't gone sour.  
  
said the blonde sarcastically. He sat at the table, taking the milk that was there and the cereal bowl. When he looked at the milk and shook it a bit, he noticed lumps, thus, deciding he would grab something from the cafeteria.  
  
I'm leaving, he called, glancing around for his bag. He found it, picked it up, and hurried out of the apartment.  
  
As he shut the door, he could hear his mom asking if he had any breakfast.  
  
**~**  
  
Lucky for him, the line in the cafeteria wasn't that long. Normally he did settle for the soggy cereal at home, but when he saw that sour milk, it made his insides turn. Still, the growing teen was hungry.  
  
When he looked beside him, Joe was suddenly there.  
  
Joe... when did you start eating from the cafeteria at a junior high school?  
  
Joe smiled, pushing up his glasses. He looked at the money in his hand, then looked up , smiling still. I was saying hi to a old few teaches and decided to get something to eat.  
  
Oh. How are you?  
  
I'm good. And what about you? Why is there a scratch on your arm? The blue hair teen reached out, stroking T.K.'s arm. Are you okay?  
  
All T.K. to do was stare at his arm as Joe stroked it, whispering quietly. Nothing seemed to be around him anymore, as if everyone in the world disappeared except himself and Joe. Then he looked up, meeting with Joe's gaze.  
  
I––I have to go.  
  
He didn't feel so hungry anymore. So he headed to the computer lab, where he was sure the other Digidestined would be. Even though it was before school, they sometimes hung around in there. As he entered, everyone's eyes casted upon him. A few seconds later, they went back to talking.  
  
And he was just so adorable, Yolei. I just saw him on the corner, and right away, I fell in love with him.  
  
That's nothing. When I saw him later...  
  
T.K. blocked out the conversation Yolei and Kari were having, not interested in their latest crush. He took a seat beside Cody.  
  
Hey Cody.  
  
Cody seemed to be infacuated with his eyes. He just stared at T.K., his eyes boring into him. You have pretty eyes, T.K. My Grandfather says eyes are the key to one's soul, and also to love.  
  
That's nice. He turned back to Yolei and Kari's conversation, trying to escape Cody's stare. He could still feel Cody's eyes on him.  
  
I think I love him. I knew it when I was little, I felt this... this atraction to him. We were always together...  
  
T.K. felt a little confused by what Kari was talking about. Then he glanced up to see Ken standing above him.  
  
Good morning, T.K. How was your sleep last night?  
  
It was okay. I hate being waken up in the mornings by alarms, though. Why did he say that? Now he felt stupid.  
  
So do I. Ken put a hand on his arm and looked at Davis, who seemed to be scowling.  
  
You guys think you all own him, but we all know he loves me best.  
  
You're insane! exclaimed Yolei.  
  
Shut up, the brunette hissed. I'm in love with T.K. and we'll be happy together.  
  
What...? T.K. stood up, shaking Ken's arm off and trying his best to forget that Cody was still staring at him. He glanced at Yolei, who looked ready to pounce on Davis.  
  
Shut up, you moron. T.K. loves me and I do love him.  
  
No way! T.K. and I have known each other from the beginning. For heaven's sake, our crests match together, Kari said, pushing Yolei away. She began walking over, but then Ken grabbed her arm.  
  
No, T.K. wants me!  
  
Cody stood up this time, tugging on Ken's arm. No, Grandfather says that when you look into someone's eyes and see love, you know it. Well I know that I love him.  
  
Oh be quiet, Cody! Davis shouted.  
  
Shut up, Davis! Everyone yelled back. Kari looked at T.K.  
  
You know you love me...  
  
Kari, I... um, I'll see you guys later. T.K. fled the room, trying to acknowledge everything that was happening. So far, everyone in the computer room had claimed their love for him! Davis? Ken? Cody? And even Joe... maybe. He didn't know that for sure.  
  
It was insane, crazy and everything else put together. He felt confused. He began to run, fleeing the doors of the school. Something––or someone–– crashed into him, causing him to fall back. He looked over to see Izzy blushing madly.  
  
Sorry T.K., I didn't see you. Are you okay? I would hate it if I caused you and grief or agony.  
  
Grief or agony? Since when did falling down cause grief and agony?  
  
He quickly got up, dismissing his fallen books on the ground. Something Izzy Izumi would never do. He held out his hand and took T.K.'s into his own, softly rubbing the knuckles with his finger tips.  
  
You have soft hands.  
  
As soon as T.K. was standing, he jerked his hand away, eying Izzy carefully.  
  
Sorry, I should probably stick to cue cards. I have some made up in my paper mess here. Izzy bent down, beginning to rummage through papers, tossing some aside, ones that looked like essays.  
  
All T.K. could do was stare in shock as Izzy ripped through the papers that were obviously his school work. Since when did Izzy care about a bunch of cue cards that had who knows what written on them, instead of his school work?  
  
Ah-ha. here they are. He stood up, reading off the cue cards: I love someone. His hair is blonde and has blue eyes. It is not Matt Ishida, but his younger sibling, T.K. I love T.K.  
  
He didn't even say goodbye before running off. He found himself back in school because the bell rang. He cursed the fact that his first block was with Davis, and he cursed it even more because he sat right beside him.  
  
**~**  
  
The blonde teen managed a day of being blown kisses at, smacked on the butt several times, and even groped once by Davis. He was sick of the five Digidestined who claimed to be in love with him. He was just glad that he didn't have to face Joe and Izzy in this school.  
  
The strangest thing out of all of this was the day went by so fast, so very fast. One minute he was with Izzy, and the next he seemed to be at his locker, getting ready to go home. He couldn't even decipher anything.  
  
He was out of the school moments after the bell rang, and with his luck, found himself before Tai and Sora. They were both wearing soccer uniforms, but on their shirts where it said Soccer Leage' a large piece of masking tape replaced it saying Basketball Leage' instead.  
  
Maybe it was just a coincidence, and Tai and Sora decided they liked basketball more than soccer. Who was he kidding? By the way this day was going, he didn't have a doubt in mind what was going to happen next.  
  
Sora smiled. You look very nice today, T.K.  
  
Put a sock in it, Sora. We all know T.K.'s in love with me. Tai slung an arm around his shoulder, bringing him in towards a kiss.  
  
The blonde squirmed, and in the end, had to kick Tai in the shin. Nothing seemed to happen. Finally, he ducked under his arm and began to run, hearing the calls of him and Sora.  
  
There was only one person he could turn to for help: Matt. In less then five minutes, he was being let into the apartment.  
  
So again, can you tell me what you are talking about?  
  
T.K. sat on the couch, next to his older brother. It was so weird. It began like a normal day, me being late and all, but then when I got to school, everyone was acting different... For the first time, he noticed his brother staring intently at him. He had that stare on him millions of times, but it seemed different...  
  
He leapt up. No, not you too!  
  
Don't be scared, T.K. Just because––  
  
Shh! No, I don't want to hear it! He began to run, suddenly finding himself outside. Everyone was there, even Mimi, who was supposed to be in America. They were all chasing him, shouting out various things about loving him.  
  
He turned a corner, but they were advancing on him. Everything seemed like a a whirl. The colors spun around him, making him feel somewhat dizzy. All he wanted to do was wake up from this nightmare and never live this day...  
  
And then a faint beeping was in his head. It seemed to grow louder with each second and the voices and colors began to fade...  
  
He sat up, instinctively hitting his alarm with his hand. He took a few deep breaths. It was only a dream. A horrible nightmare where everyone was in love with him.  
  
It was only a dream, he told himself. No need to be upset by it. What a weird dream, though.  
  
He began his daily routine, the same one that had occurred in his dream. He was soon on his way, but this time, he ate breakfast before he left.  
  
In no time, he was at school entering the computer room. They sat the same way as in the dream with Cody by himself, Yolei and Kari talking, and Ken and Davis doing the same thing.  
  
And he was just so adorable, Yolei. I just saw him on the corner, and right away, I fell in love with him.  
  
T.K. shook his head. No, no way! Not again! He ran out of the room, shaking his head in disbelief.  
  
Everyone looked around in confusion. Kari turned to Yolei again. What's wrong with T.K.? All I was talking about was that stray puppy I saw on the side of the road.  
  
~*~The End~*~  
  
Author's Notes: Why I wrote that? I don't know! That's what happens when I eat way too much birthday cake. (It was my b-day September 8th)   
  
Anyway, please review!! It would totally make my day! ^_^  
  



End file.
